general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 4
Vince stood over the grave as the sun set Rachel stood close to him crying Luis had his head bowed, eyes closed and Lindsey was at the base of the grave sobbing loudly. It had took well over an hour to bury Hank. Luis returned to the tree to continue his talk with Ray. Vince was tired he spent the whole day digging a grave for his fallen friend, he just wanted to sleep, he was still thinking about having to shoot Hank, it was like putting down a rabid dog , there was just no humanity left in him. "C'mon, Rachel lets give Lindsey some time alone." "Lindsey, I'm really sorry," said Rachel. Lindsey ignored her and continued sobbing. Vince and Rachel returned to the van. "Dad, can I ask you something?" "What is it, Rachel?" "Am I... gonna become a monster like, Hank?" Vince was shocked by her question. "No, honey. Why would you say something like that?" "I don't know. I'm just scared, what if it happens and you're not there to..." Vince interrupted her and knelt down to her. "Rachel, look at me I promise that what happened to Hank will not happen to you. I'll die before I let that happen. Understand?" "Yes. I'm sorry if I made you mad, dad." Vince patted her head. "I'm not mad, honey don't worry, now you need to eat, he handed her a cheese and crackers pack and an apple juice carton. "Thank you," said Rachel. Vince noticed Luis returning to the van his right hand bloody and twisted. "Rachel, eat in the van I need to talk to Luis." ---- "Luis, you're hand! You didn't kill that boy did you?" Vince questioned. "No, I didn't kill him I hit the tree a few times to put the fear in him, fucked up my hand." "Well, go patch your hand up I'm gonna go talk to the kid." "Whatever, just don't go soft on him." Vince approached the tree Ray's nose was still swollen his right eye was also blackened. "Please, don't hurt me anymore... I'm so sorry about the old man, I didn't..." "Hank. His name was Hank," Vince said sternly "Okay, I didn't kill Hank and I'm sorry I really am, but you can't blame me Davis pulled the trigger I tried to stop him!" "You raise a fair point, Ray and that's why I'm letting you go." "Wait, what?' He questioned. "You heard me." Vince unsheathed his machete and cut the ropes bounding his wrists. Now come here I'm gonna set you up with some stuff so you don't die to quickly out here." Luis confronted them still wrapping his hand in medical gauze he swiftly pulled out his glock. "Vince, what the fuck!" "Whoa, Luis, cool it I let him go." "No way this is bullshit! How do we know this guy isn't up to something?" "We don't that's why we're sending him his own way." "What!?" Ray shouted. "I'm sorry, Ray but we can't trust you I'm setting you up with some supplies and you can keep your buddies truck." Vince grabbed a small bag and stuffed it with food, two bottles of water , a few medical supplies and small knife.He handed Ray the bag. "There's some stuff in there you can use for your nose, food, water and a knife." Luis rolled his eyes. Ray took the bag. "Th-thank you, I promise you'll never see me again." "Good. Let's see that it stays that way," Vince responded. "Where are you gonna go, Ray?" Vince asked. "I don't know, my Uncle is near here guess I'll see if he's around. If not I'm going for Miami." "Well, good luck, kid," Vince responded. "Yeah, thanks and uh I'm really sorry about Hank." Luis glared but held his peace. "Yeah, thanks but don't worry about it, okay? It wasn't your fault." "Alright, thank you, Vince. Bye," Ray put his bag in the truck and cranked it. Just then Rachel stepped out of the van. "Good luck, Ray," she said in her faint voice. "Yeah, thanks, kid. You too." he waved, shut the door and drove off Vince watched his truck disappear. "See, Luis? Not everything has to end in bloodshed." "Maybe, but if that fucker follows us he's not getting a second chance." "Yeah, yeah sure. How about you and Rachel make sure everything is packed it's getting dark and we need to move quick like." "Alright. What about..." he pointed to Lindsey still at her father's grave. "I'll get her. Just get everything packed up." Vince approached Lindsey. "Lindsey, we have to go." She ignored him still sobbing he put his hand on her shoulder. "Lindsey, please we have to leave." She suddenly fell into his arms, crying profusely. Vince felt awkward but he held her close allowing her to cry into his jacket sleeve. "I couldn't save him Vince I should have got out and helped I should have." "Shh, there was nothing you could do. We had no idea that guy would shoot him it just happened." "I just wish I could have stopped it." "We all do." "Okay, let's just leave I can't be here anymore," she wiped her tears. "We sent the kid on his own way and I'm gonna drive, you need rest." "Okay. And Vince thanks." "Thanks for what?" "I don't really know just thanks." ---- The rest of the night was a quiet one as the group drove though dead roads. Rachel kept to her self reading her book Luis kept a watchful eye in case Ray did in fact follow Lindsey tried to sleep but was unable to. Vince was tired but he couldn't stop driving not that he'd get much sleep anyway the previous days events still weighed heavily on his mind. He saw Hank getting shot over and over unable to shake it from his memory. The early morning shined bright, Vince had not even noticed. "How's that hand, Luis?" He asked. "Not great, I think I broke the damn thing." "Well, that's what you get for punching trees. Any sign of the kid trailing us?" "Nope, guess the little turd kept to his word." Vince noticed the gas meter was almost on empty. "Ah, shit." "Language, dad," Rachel said. "Yeah, Vinney language," Luis agreed. "Stuff it you two, we need gas." "There's a gas station right there," said Lindsey. "Ah, perfect." Vince pulled in the place looked as dead as the rest of the world. "Alright, I'm gonna check this place out, everyone sit tight," said Vince. "Wait, dad can I come?" Rachel asked. "Absolutely not," Vince quickly responded. "Please, I'll be careful dad I promise." "Rachel, no. I'll let you come next time, okay?" "Fine," Rachel said disappointed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Vince stepped out of the van and checked his glock it was fully loaded, he had his machete ready. He approached the store with caution and opened the front door. The ringing bell startled him but he ignored it and continued inside the store was almost completely empty other than a few cans. One of those things was in still it hadn't noticed Vince yet he swiftly planted his machete into it's skull, he struggled to remove before finally removing it on the third yank. "Fucking thing," he said to himself. Suddenly a loud gunshot rang out. he looked out the window and saw several of the undead closing in on the van. Lindsey was fighting them off. "Oh, fuck!" Vince ran outside but slipped on the curb he scraped his arm and noticed one of the undead closing in on him. "Oh, shit, oh shit!" he reached for his machete when an arrow suddenly pierced though the creatures skull it fell next to Vince. Vince looked up to see his savior a tall Caucasian man with short brown hair he wore Army fatigue roughly in his mid 30's and was holding a re-curve bow, readying another arrow next to him a fairly muscular African-American man with short dreadlocks who looked to be in his early 20's he was armed with a hatchet. "Trevor help out the others!" The Caucasian man ordered, Trevor ran past Vince towards the van. the Caucasian man extended his hand Vince took it and got up. "Thanks for the save," said Vince. "No problem, names Robert Jones. You?" "Vince. Vince Garcia" Trevor ran back with the others. Rachel jumped into Vince's arms. "I'm okay, daddy" "Not to interrupt but we gotta get moving," said Trevor "Right, then everyone follow me we'll come back for your van later," said Robert. They all ran to Robert's truck and piled in the bed not even caring where they were going. "Everyone hang on!" Robert shouted as he quickly peeled out of the lot and sped down the old road. "Thanks for the save back there," said Vince to Trevor who was in the bed with them. "Anytime, we gotta look out for other people out here just lucky we heard the gunshots," he responded. "Where are you taking us anyway?" Luis questioned. "Back to camp for dinner, you're the main course," he joked. "What?" Rachel asked in a frightened tone. "Heh, sorry bad joke, we're taking you back to our camp set up just outside of Miami we got a guy there he can take a look at your hand." "Wait, why aren't you guys in Miami?" Lindsey questioned. Trevor looked down. "Because Miami is dead." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Ray *Robert Jones (First Appearance) *Trevor (First Appearance) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Robert Jones. *First appearance of Trevor. Previous Issue: Issue 3 Next Issue: Issue 5 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost